Null Fighter Packs: Bonus Content
by Yami Null
Summary: Some bonus content and extra details on my Null Fighter Packs and the fractions.
1. Intro

**Hey everyone! I decided to make a sort of bonus content that explains the details and other stuff about the character from my Null Fighter Packs.**

 **Stuff includes:**

 **Victory animations: I forgot to include them in the interactions, so I decided to put them here.**

 **Extended Endings: Longer and more visual endings of the characters.**

 **Trivia: Facts and behind the scenes about the character.**

 **I also plan to give info on the characters who didn't make it in the Interactions.**

 **I also going to give more details about the Republic and the Empire. (As well as Dragon of Mystery's fraction, if I get their permission.)**

 **Like who are the members and their goals.**

 **See ya soon!**


	2. The Republic

**Okay, Let's start with the Republic, the first fraction I made. Now here's how things are sorted: Members, goal, and relations with the other fractions.**

 **Members (will include characters from both games)**

Belial Aether (Leader and founder)

Hellboy

Nekoto Wismer

Aero

Starfire (Joint member with the Legion)

Leonardo

Raphael

Donatello

Michelangelo

Red Hood (Joint member with the Legion. Originally sent as a spy by the Legion to see if they can be trusted)

Sub-Zero(On/Off member)

Raiden(On/Off)

Lobo(getting paid by Belial)

Deathstroke

Hawkgirl(freed from her mind control)

Martian Manhunter

Powergirl

Captain Boomerang

Livewire

Giganta

Zebra Man

Mercy Graves

Mirror Master (Revived by Belial)

Killer Moth (Revived by Belial)

Sliver Banshee

Ravager

Star Sapphire

 **Goals**

The Republic's goal is to end the war between the Regime and the Insurgence. The Society and the Empire also got of their list when they rose. Unlike the Insurgence, their not afraid to kill if the need rises.

 **Relations**

 **The** **Legion** : The Republic trusts the Legion the most out of the fractions. The Legion didn't trust the Republic at first, but after hearing good things from their spy(Red Hood), they have a stable partnership. Belial, the leader of the Republic promises Spyro and Cynder that they'll try to turn Darkblood back to Dragnarok.

 **The Empire** : The fraction the Republic despises that most is the Empire. They been at odds since the two fractions rose to power. The Empire's leader, Darkblood, tried multiple time to capture and brainwash the Republic's leader, Belial, into being his apprentice. This didn't sit well with the other Republic members, willing to do anything to protect their leader.

 **The Regime** : The Republic don't the Regime, not one bit. They see the Regime as a dictatorship that needs to be stopped. The two fractions are always at odds with each other.

 **The Insurgence** : The Republic and the Insurgence share a uneasy partnership with each other. Their goals sort of clash with each other, making them not fully trust each other. They do however, put aside their differences to protect their worlds.

 **The Society** : The Society and the Republic were against each other since day one. The Republic finds the Society a small apocalypse waiting to happen.

 **Well there's the Republic, more coming soon.**


	3. The Legion

**Next fraction is the Legion. Note that I didn't create this group, Dragon of Mystery did. All credit should go to them.**

 **Members**

Spyro(leader and founder)

Cynder(co-leader and co-founder)

Flame

Ember

Blaze

Hunter

Sparx

Ignitus

Terrador

Cyril

Volteer

Flash(Joint member with the Insurgence)

Atom

Supergirl

Red Hood(Joint member with the Republic, sent to spy on them till they can be trusted)

Black Manta(Sent to spy on the Empire)

Vixen

Batgirl

Starfire(Joint member with the Republic)

Deadshot(Freed from Grodd)

Captain Cold(Defected from the Society)

Green Arrow(Joint member with the Insurgence)

Black Canary(Joint member with the Insurgence)

Catwoman(Joint member with the Insurgence)

Riddler

Two-Face

Static Shock

Red Tornado

Wonder Girl

Red Arrow

Star Sapphire(Joint member with the Republic)

Toyman

Solovar

Firefly

Black Vulcan

Hush

Terra

Vibe

 **Goals**

The Legion works to keep the realms in peace, giving freedom but willing to take the steps needed.

 **Relations**

 **The Republic** : The Legion and Republic share a stable and trustful partnership with each other. Both wish to maintain peace and balance in the realms.

 **The Empire** : Upon learning about the Empire and learned who leads it, the Legion was shocked and devastated, none more so than Spyro and Cynder. The Legion wants to turn Darkblood back into Dragnarok, no matter what it takes.

 **The Regime** : The Legion wants to put an end to the Regime. Some members do see some good still inside them.

 **The Insurgence** : The Legion has a stable partnership with the Insurgence, although they still keep their guard up and don't always agree with them.

 **The Society** : The Legion doesn't trust the Society and wishes to stop their plans.

 **And...Done! Remember, the Legion belongs to Dragon of Mystery.**


	4. The Empire

**The final fraction I'm going to show is the Empire. Like the Republic, this belongs to me. Now... Let's begin!**

 **Members**

Darkblood(leader and founder)

Vermillion

Psycho Burner

Enchantress(part of Darkblood's harem)

Joker(On/Off, revived by Darkblood)

Grid

Black Manta(secret spy for the Legion)

Reverse Flash(defected from the Society)

Raven(part of Darkblood's harem)

Doomsday

Bizarro(tricked)

Cyborg Superman

Killer Frost(part of Darkblood's harem)

Solomon Grundy

Scorpion(On/Off)

Clayface

Copperhead(female)(part of Darkblood's harem)

Black Mask

Killer Croc

Orka

Parasire

Metallo

King Shark(revived)

Man-Bat

Grail(part of Darkblood's harem)

Doctor Phosphorus

Magpie(part of Darkblood's harem)

Eclipso(female)(part of Darkblood's harem)

Starro

Blackfire(part of Darkblood's harem)

Jinx (part of Darkblood's harem)

Mammoth

Gizmo

Psimon

Billy Numerous

Shimmer (part of Darkblood's harem)

Orion

Lady Shiva(part of Darkblood's harem)

Inque(part of Darkblood's harem)

 **Goals**

Conquer and spread darkness to every realm they come across. Find women to expand Darkblood's harem.

 **Relations**

 **The Republic** : While the members of the Empire see the Republic as a threat. Darkblood sees potential in their leader, Belial, to the point of trying to make him his apprentice, willing or not.

 **The** **Legion** : The Legion is hesitate about fighting the Empire, due to the fact that Darkblood is their leaders son. The Empire is order to capture Spyro and Cynder alive.

 **The Regime** : The Empire sees the Regime as nothing more than a nuisance. They like to poke and torment some of the member's mental scars.

 **The Insurgence** : The Insurgence see the Empire as a more worst Regime and Society. In return, the Empire sees them as fools with ever more foolish ideals.

 **The Society** : The Empire is the Society as a "Bunch of idiots trying to get in the web of the Empire's glory." In short, their just bugs to squash.

 **That's it for the fractions, character content coming soon!**


	5. Belial Aether

**Here some more info on the Republic's leader, Belial!**

 **Name** : Belial Aether

 **Gender** : Male

 **Relatives** : Anubis(Father), Berenike Aether(Mother, decease)

 **Eye Color** : Heterochromia(right eye: blue, left eye: gold)

 **Age** : ? (Immortal)

 **Powers** : Necromancy(Rarely uses), Typhokinesis, Geokinesis, Umbrakinesis

 **Species** : Demigod(Egyptian)

 **Zodiac Sign** : Libra

 **Backstory** : Born in Ancient Egypt, Belial is the demigod son of Anubis, the Egyptaian God of the Dead. Life was tough for Belial when he was growing up. Everyone found him scary, whatever if it was his grey skin tone, or his jackal ears and tail, It was mostly due to his powers over the dead. Belial left into the desert to train his powers. It was their he discover his powers over smoke, earth, and darkness. He also found out he was immortal, as he lived for centuries. He went on a walk-about during these years. His walk-about lead him to the church that Hellboy was summoned to during World War II. He witness said devil summoned and later befriended the devil, as well as becoming a member of the B.P.R.D. A few years later, during a mission in Japan, he saw a young Nekomata about to be killed by a Jorogumo. Acting quickly, Belial killed the beast and saved the Neko. After founding out that the Nekomata named Nekoto was orphaned because the monster kill his parents, Belial took him home and made him a member of the B.P.R.D. When Belial was on a mission with Hellboy and Nekoto, the trio were thrown into the Injustice universe by Brainiac. Learning the universe's history, Belial decided to found the Republic, a group of people who will do almost anything to protect this universe as well as trying to find a way home.

 **Victory Pose** : A sandstorm circles around Belial as a silhouette of Anubis appears behind him. Belial sends the storm out as the screen slows to a crawl, end the animation.

 **Ending** : (The scene shows Belial standing over a defeated Brainiac) _After a lot of fighting and hard work, I manage to defeat Brainiac, free the world he had, and destroy his Skull ship._ (Belial is now standing outside the scraped remains of the Skull ship with the other members of the Republic congratulating him) _I couldn't of done it without my friends and teammates._ (The scene show the Republic fight the Regime) _We then focus our attention on the Regime,_ (The scene shows the Republic fighting the Society) _then the Society,_ (The scene show the Republic fighting the Empire) _and finally, the Empire._ (The scene now shoes Belial, Hellboy, and Nekoto walking into a blue portal) _It took some time, but me and my friends finally manage to find a way home._ (The next scene shows Belial holding a postcard) _Africa, huh? You just peeked my interest, Hellboy._


	6. Vermillion

**Now here's some info on Vermillion. Note, I'm not going to do the character info in order. (One more thing, Vermillion is base off the Vermillion from Ninjago, as well as the gems from Steven Universe, both of which I do not own, and they belong to their rightful owners. This stuff is just used fun and for non-profit.)**

 **Name** : Vermillion

 **Former Name** : Vermillion Diamond(Red Diamond in some cases)

 **Gender** : Male (Gems are genderless, but Vermillion takes a male form)

 **Age** : N/A

 **Powers** : Chronokinesis(Time Manipulation)(Can slow time, stop time, accelerate time, reverse time, time travel, Et cetera)

Crystallokinesis(Control over Crystals)

Thrafsma Angeioukinesis(Control over Shards)

Has telepathic control over snakes,

Skilled talker and manipulator.

Can devour anything he sees.

 **Summon-able Weapon:** Double sided Glaive

 **Backstory** :

 **Before being shattered** : Vermillion was once known as Vermillion Diamond, One of the two male gems to exist.(Full born gems) Out of all the Diamonds, Vermillion has the cruelest and most hateful. He views non-gems species as inferior and are only useful for fighting and(in some cases) breeding. Vermillion sometimes even killed some of the other gems(none of his red gems) just to amuse himself. He also sees himself as the strongest Diamond, a fact that can be backed up thanks to his time powers. (In truth, Vermillion is the one of the strongest gems to exist, Black Diamond is the only one to match him) The only living being that Vermillion doesn't show cruelty to is his assistant, Red Pearl(Since all Diamonds have a Pearl as their 2nd). Vermillion then rebelled and attacked the Homeworld and all nearby planets, wanting to take them for himself. He was joined by his red gems to create an army.(There are a few exceptions, like the Ruby who fused to make Garnet.). The army killed a lot of gems while Vermillion personally killed Black Pearl(Black Diamond's assistant). He eventually battled Black Diamond on the yet to be Beach City and shattered.

 **After being shattered** : Now a living pile of snakes, Vermillion's cruelty rises to new levels, now having intense hatred for gem, Homeworld or not. Vermillion also manage to turns his red gem army into living piles of snakes like himself. However, he got sealed in the Book of Betrayal, but manages to escape a few years later. He now wants to rule every planet in the universe as well as getting revenge on Black Diamond.

 **Victory Pose** : Vermillion laughs for bit before lunging himself that the camera with his mouth opens.

 **Ending** : (The scene shows Vermillion holding the decapitated head of Brainiac) _Brainiac wasss an easssy opponent, he didn't ssstand a chanccce againssst the Massster of Time._ (Next scene shows Vermillion on top of the Skull ship, looking down at his minions) After _I claim the Ssskull ssship and the worldsss it hasss for myssself, I knew I wasss clossser to my goal. A ssserpent nation isss ssseething, and thisss isss only the beginning._ (The scene then shows Vermillion facing a black silhouette) _But firssst, I have a old "friend" I like to meet. Mwahahahahahahahahahaha!_


	7. The 13 Books of the Unholy

**Before I continue the other characters, I want to intro you to a plot point I forgot to mention. That being the 13 Books of the Unholy. Book prisons for the evil characters of my Fighter Packs and the Characters who didn't make it into the interactions. This chapter will basically tell who is in what book and where the book and it's key is currently located. It would also tell who is released and who is still sealed.**

 **The Book of Evil**

 **Prisoner** : Overlord

 **Prisoner status** : Sealed.

 **Book location** : ?

 **Key location** : ?

 **The Book of Corruption**

 **Prisoner** : Darkblood

 **Prisoner status** : Released

 **Book location** : In the Empire's possession.

 **Key location** : In the Empires possession.

 **The Book of Betrayal**

 **Prisoner** : Vermillion

 **Prisoner status** : Released

 **Book location** : In the Empire's possession.

 **Key location** : In the Empire's possession.

 **The Book of Insanity**

 **Prisoner** : Psycho Burner

 **Prisoner status** : Released

 **Book location** : In the Empire's possession

 **Key location** : In the Empire's possession.

 **The Book of Vengeance**

 **Prisoner** : Punk

 **Prisoner status** : Released

 **Book location** : In the Empire's possession

 **Key location** : In the Empire's possession

 **The Book of Decay**

 **Prisoner** : Filthnor

 **Prisoner status** : Released

 **Book location** : In the Empire's possession

 **Key location** : In the Empire's possession

 **The Book of Hatred**

 **Prisoner** : Iron Junker

 **Prisoner status** : Sealed

 **Book location** : Ysmault

 **Key location** : In the Guardians of the Universe's possession.

 **The Book of Destruction**

 **Prisoner** : Armageddon

 **Prisoner status** : Sealed

 **Book location** : The Phantom Zone

 **Key location** : Crime Alley of Gotham City

 **The Book of Deception**

 **Prisoner** : Swiftshadow

 **Prisoner status** : Sealed

 **Book location** : Fortress of Solitude

 **Key location** : Center of Antarctica

 **The Book of Chaos**

 **Prisoner** : Necro

 **Prisoner status** : Sealed

 **Book location** : S.T.A.R Labs

 **Key location** : The basement of Gotham Academy.

 **The Book of Fear**

 **Prisoner** : Horror-Show

 **Prisoner status** : Sealed

 **Book location** : In Scarecrow's possession

 **Key location** : Gotham City Museum

 **The Book of Greed**

 **Prisoner** : Captain Avarice

 **Prisoner status** : Sealed

 **Book location** : Okaara

 **Key location** : Tamaran

 **The Book of Darkness**

 **Prisoner** : Sorceress

 **Prisoner status** : Sealed

 **Book location** : Ryut

 **Key location** : Apokolips

 **And that is the 13 Books of The Unholy.**


	8. Iron Junker

**Here's one of the fighters who didn't make it into the interactions, Iron Junker! Here's his info.**

 **Name:** Iron Junker

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:**? (Immortal)

 **Species:** Cyborg Oni

 **Powers:** Gyrokinesis (Control over Gravity), Night Vision, Thermal Vision, Laser Vision, Chainsaw arm.

 **Backstory:** Iron Junker was an Oni who lost his legs and right arm to dragons, earning his hatred for all dragons. (The only two exceptions are Darkblood and Blaze. Darkblood, with the help of Overlord, revived Iron Junker. As for Blaze, he couldn't find it in him to hate her.) His legs were replaced with mechanical spider legs, a mechanical eye replacing his left eye, and his right arm is replaced with a chainsaw. He was later sealed in the Book of Hatred. (The mechanical parts aren't techno like Cyborg, it's more like steampunk.)


	9. Black Diamond

**Now let's look at Vermillion's opposite, Black Diamond! Let's look at his origins of ronin of the Diamonds.**

 **Name:** Black Diamond

 **Gender:** Male (Gems are genderless, but Black Diamond takes male form)

 **Powers:** Spatiokinesis (Control over Space)

Crystallokinesis (Control over Crystal)

Dimensiokinesis (Control over Dimensions)

Thrafsma Angeioukinesis(Control over Shards)

 **Summon-able Weapon:** Chinese Sword

 **Backstory:** Black Diamond is one of the two male gems to ever exist. Like Pink Diamond and unlike the rest of his Diamond siblings, Black Diamond was a benevolent ruler and treated the lower class gems with kindness and respect. When Pink Diamond told him her plan to rebel and take the identity of Rose Quartz, Black Diamond wouldn't join but promised to keep it a secret and won't try to stop her. When Vermillion Diamond started his own rebellion, killing a lot gems including Black Pearl, Black Diamond's assistant and lover, Black Diamond abandoned his role in the Diamond Authority and sought out and fought Vermillion Diamond on the yet to be Beach City and scattered him. He then spend the rest of his time wandering Earth. During his travels, his stumbled across a abandoned Kindergarten with four still functional Injectors. He used the Injectors to create four students for him train. To his surprise, all four of the gems were male. These gems were Fire Opal, Lightning Azurite, Earth Jade, and Ice Labradorite. (Note, these four are based on the four original ninja from LEGO Ninjago) They were known as The Forces of Nature, due that they can control an element. (Similar to Lapis lazuli, who can control water.) Black Diamond later discovered Vermillion's survival and transformation into a living pile of snakes in a humanoid form. He plans to train his students to protect those who couldn't protect themselves as well as training himself to combat Vermillion.

 **Victory Pose:** Black Diamond summons his crystal dragon. He hops on, gives it a few pats, then rockets towards the screen as the camera zooms out and slows down.

 **Ending:** (The scene shows Black Diamond standing over a defected Brainiac) _I manage to stop Brainiac from collecting Earth. If he manage to find Homeworld, who knows what will happen._ _But for now, Earth is safe from outside forces._ (The screen then shows Black Diamond standing on a cliff, watch a battle between the factions) _The war between these "heroes" continued on, and I must stop it._ (The screen shows Black Diamond meditating, his students, the Force of Nature, also meditating) _I trained four students to help me with this quest. But before that,_ (The screen shows Black Diamond facing a silhouette of Vermillion) _I got unfinished business to attend to._


	10. The Empire, Marvel Ver

**Just a little fun idea I thought of, here's the Marvel version of the Empire.**

Members:

Darkblood (leader)

Vermillion

Psycho Burner

Carnage

Hobgoblin

Scorpion

Vulture

Electro

Shocker

Nebula

Mystique

Sabertooth

Dormammu

Mister Sinister

Vertigo

Arclight

Blockbuster

Harpoon

Malice

Prism

Riptide

Scalphunter

Scrambler

Lady Mastermind

Sunfire

Chimera

Phoenix/Phoenix Force

Red Hulk(On/Off)

Red She-Hulk(On/Off)

Enchantress

Doctor Doom

Taskmaster(On/Off)

Hela

Blackheart

Red Skull

Bullseye(On/Off)

Lady Bullseye(On/Off)

Copycat

Fin Fang Foom

Zeke Stane

MODOK

Lady Deathstrike

Lizard

Collector

Lilith

Living Laser

Mister Negative

Shriek

Abomination

Baron Zemo

Doppelganger

 **Other Factions Marvel Ver. coming soon.**


	11. Republic Marvel Ver

**And now, the Marvel version of the Republic.**

Members:

Belial Aether (leader)

Nekoto

Aero

Deadpool (On/Off)

The Hulk (On/Off)

Gambit

She-Hulk (On/Off)

Luke Cage

X-23

Psylocke

Nova

Jessica Jones

Wolfsbane

Man Thing


	12. Legion Marvel Ver

**And finally, the Marvel version of the Legion**

Members:

Spyro (leader)

Cynder (Co-leader)

Flame

Ember

Blaze

Hunter

Sparx

Ignitus

Cyril

Terrador

Volteer

Daredevil

Silver Surfer

Doctor Strange

Beast

Black Cat

Captain Marvel

Domino

Squirrel Girl

Shadowcat

Lockheed

Medusa

Lockjaw

Spider Gwen

White Tiger

 **And that ends the Marvel version of my( and Dragon of Mystery's) factions.**


	13. Other Empire Generals

**You know... Vermillion and Psycho Burner weren't Darkblood's only top generals. There were six others during the second Injustice War, but they were captured and imprisoned in the Phantom Zone by the Legion and the Republic. One of the reasons Darkblood forced Dragnarok to go to Silent Hill is to get enough dark power to free his generals. Here are the six Empire generals that were imprisoned.**

 **Horror Show**

gender: male

species: ghost

powers/skills: paranormal and supernatural abilities.

 **Avarice**

gender: female

species: whatever species Larfleeze is, couldn't find a name.

powers/skills: master swordsmen and demolition expert.

 **Adonis Donnaiolo**

gender: male

species: incubus

powers/skills: Amokinesis (control over love), Erokinesis (control over lust), shapeshifting, and has a silver tongue.

 **Armageddon**

gender: male

species: crystal golem

powers/skills: super strength and near indestructibility.

 **Deus Ex Machina**

gender: male

species: robot

powers/skills: super intelligence, master hacker, and Technokinesis (control over technology).

family: Diabolus Ex Machina (younger brother)

 **Diabolus Ex Machina**

gender: male

species: robot

powers/skills: super intelligence, master hacker, and Technokinesis (control over technology).

family: Deus Ex Machina (older brother)


	14. Dragonhunt Hunters

**Hey everyone, I decided to do something a little different. Here's to basic summary.**

 **Null Omni dumped Dragnarok in Scelus City, the "big brother" of Carcer City from the original Manhunt to stabilize Darkblood that is within him(Dragnarok needs to kill without letting Darkblood takeover), as well as stealth and silent take down training. Null Omni also had the police put a bounty on Dragnarok's head, as well as give "motivation" to the gangs/hunters. Null Omni does promise to teleport Dragnarok is safety should he be at Death's door. Now, here are the hunters.**

 **The Leather-Backs**

 **Bio:** Your standard and typical gang of thugs. They are hunting Dragnarok solely for the bounty. They are disorganized and somewhat bumbling, making them easy targets to take down. These guy are merely a warm up for Dragnarok. Their members consist of muggers, delinquents, bikers, and men is heavy debt.

 **Weapons:** Bare Fists, Brass Knuckles, Bats (Wooden and Metal), Crowbars

 **The Bangers**

 **Bio:** These guys are sexual deviants, looking for a thrill. They are for Dragnarok, but not for the bounty. Instead they either want to make him their plaything, or kill him for the sadists. Their members consist of perverts, pimps, gimps, rapists, pedophiles, and other sexual people.

 **Weapons:** Bare Fists, Bats, Whips, Pliers

 **The Scaleless Amazons**

 **Bio:** A gang of Amazonian women who are still loyal to Wonder Woman.(This gang comes from Dragon of Mystery's Injustice universe). They wish to kill Dragnarok as revenge against his mother, Cynder, for dethroning Diana, and taking rule of the Amazons. They seem to adapted to the modern world and use more modern weapons.

 **Weapons:** Bare Fists, Lead Pipes, Knifes, Nail Guns

 **The Freakz**

 **Bio:** This batch consist of drug dealers, drug abusers, alcoholics, arsonists, and felons. Half are after the bounty, the rest are doing it for the thrill. These lot are paranoid, and that makes them more alert then previous hunters.

 **Weapons:** Axes, Switchblades, Broken Bottles, Lead Pipes, Revolvers

 **The Diseased**

 **Bio:** Lurking in the sewers of Scelus City are people who heavily suffer from disguising and unsightly diseases such as Blisters, Boils, Carbuncle, Herpes, Measles, Lumps, and other skin diseases, as well as deformities and mutations. They've gone insane, feral, and cannibalistic.

 **Weapons:** Claws, Fangs

 **The Cops**

 **Bio:** The Scelus City Police Department (SCPD) is highly corrupted and are hunting Dragnarok solely for the bounty, not because he's a "criminal". Taking bribes and having high accounts of police brutality should say enough.

 **Weapons:** Nightstick, Handgun

 **S.W.A.T.**

 **Bio:** The final group of hunters Dragnarok must face. This guys are no joke, as the tiniest thing will alert them.

 **Weapons:** Shotgun, Sub-Machine Gun, Heavy Handgun


End file.
